passione_nuovofandomcom-20200214-history
Marshell Romelle
Marshell Romelle '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Doncamatic. 'Personality' Calm most of the time and logical, but keeps an open mind to anything suspicious or odd. He’ll continue the logical and emotionless persona no matter what happens. He’s also smart and friendly to those he gets to know, but also stoic most of the time. 'Appearance' A 18 year old with above average height and average build. He mostly wears red or dark blue colored flannels with a pair of denim jeans and a pair of converse, but sometimes wears a hoodie or flannel hoodie. 'Bio' Not much history is known, but all that is known is that he went to high school in Canada. He was learning on submarines and divers during his time there, including basic mechanics and electronics. Around Marshell's childhood, he was a very curious boy. Due to unknown circumstances, at age 14, Marshell adopted an apathetic view on the world, earning him his stoic personality. Marshell later joined the gang out of boredom. Missions 'Extra ' * Marshell is part of the original 6. * Marshell is exceptionally good with mechanical and electrical engineering * Marshell is very knowledgeable about diving equipment and submarines * Marshell's favorite bands include The Moody Blues, Queen, Gorillaz and most of all Dave Rogers * Marshell has a rather fond liking of Eurobeat, playing it during the test pickup and giving a Dave Rogers CD as a gift to 8ball during his stay in the hospital. Despite this, her constantly denies his liking of the genre. * Marshell's favorite food is his mom's homemade spicy meat sandwiches. * Marshell's favorite movie is The Rocky Horror Picture Show. * Marshell is the only one to have seen the true identity of Katrina and Tama. * There was a running joke between the members before Operation Re-Birth that Marshell was already dead and this was simply a trip to say their final goodbyes and unplug him. Stand : Doncamatic Appearance Doncamatic appears as a mechanical-humanoid stand. It wears a partially rusted old diver gear with seaweed on themself, inside the helmet it shows Doncamatic’s real face, which is a mechanical skull with a small green light glowing from inside the eye 'Ability' The Anchor: Doncamatic carries around an anchor which Marshell and his stand use as a long ranged hook. It’s indestructible and the range is 30-35 metre radius. The Rust: Doncamatic has the ability to make anything it touches to rust, the only exceptions are the anchor and salt. The user can still be affected, also whoever gets affected gets their limbs falling apart if they move around too much. The Torpedos: Doncamatic can shoot up to 6 torpedos per day, after all have been shot then it can’t shoot anymore after a day has passed. The torpedos functions as an auto-chase ability that only chase if the user has any DNA of the intended target, if not the torpedo will go in a straight line. The torpedos are fast and has the power of a grenade, also they will explode after 5-8 seconds if they didn’t hit anything. Category:Gang Members Category:Deceased